User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S1) Round 6, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. Since this week was intended to be done in pairs, but the challenge was done individually, you'll be judged that way, too. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is Elissa Catharsis. RoPaul I loved Melodrama Mama. It was a nice choice to omit a backstory except that she comes from a “perfect place,” it makes her mysterious and gives me serious Wonder Woman vibes. You used the references to your advantage to build your game, and didn't let it overpower the skit. As for your runway, although it's just a shirt and jeans, it's accurate. Plus, since the clothes are so casual, the splash of color pops even more. That wig and makeup is some of your best ever. Great job! Eve Your Mina look was spot on. The clothes were fairly the same as the point of reference, though I like that you changed it up a bit with the different shirt and the make-up, which all made up for a really polished and unique look. As for your fighting game characters, I thought the concept was genius! You did a really, really good job with all the song references for both characters and it kind of reminded me of a Pokémon match, with both attacking at a time and with the "Liability" condition (which was a great use of a song reference, by the way). I'm not sure whether to give you kudos for coming up with both characters by yourself, since the requirement was for one character per teammate and then a battle, but you're still the only one that did the brawl portion which is pretty impressive! Well done. Next up is Dorothy Gay. RoPaul I do like your runway. The teal and black color scheme is fun, and I like the usage of a candy cane prop. I also enjoy the wig and how you reinvented the hoodie to make it uniquely Dorothy and not an exact replica. The socks are fun too. I wish you had done the challenge but this ensemble works for me. Eve Your runway was quite a Sugar Rush! I really like that―simiarly to Elissa and Morphine―you added a unique spin to Vanellope's design. It's really cute and the candy cane looks adorable as well. Although, I'm questioning if the look truly fits the theme, since what was asked was video game characters, and Vanellope is technically an animated movie character that's supposed to be part of a video game. Nevertheless, the look is still amazing and possibly one of your best! As for the challenge... you didn't really submit anything, but Gretchen (your teammate) did. I'm not sure if it was a decision made by both of you to post what she did, but like I said in her critique, I'm not the biggest fan of it. Sorry! Next up is Gretchen Valesca. RoPaul I mean, your video game character is an already established character; you didn't create one which was the point of the challenge. I did enjoy your use of a visual, but it left a lot to be desired. Your Lara Croft runway is cute, though, and the polygonal chest is a funny throwback. Eve So to start off, I really love polygonal gig you got going on! It's unique and something I honestly wasn't expecting. It works perfectly with the character and although it'd probably be nearly impossible to pull off in real life, it looks amazing on paper with the Total Drama base. Also extra kudos for the clothes and the hair! One hundred percent spot on. Now, as for the challenge, I'm not exactly the biggest fan of what you did. The task was to create a character but instead you kinda just re-used an already existing character from the Super Mario franchise. I didn't find it exactly funny either, except for the nicknames you gave the other queens, which I don't think should count since that was never the point of the challenge (to shade the other queens). Either way, I really like your runway still, and I think it's definitely a step-up from anything you did previous to last week! Finally, Morphine. RoPaul I really enjoy the purple/orange/black color scheme of your runway, and the usage of the pit crew was creative. As for your challenge, my only critique is that it felt like you couldn't pick between insulting Pussy and complimenting her ("Pussy Floppins," "similarly to how she ran over the competition with her two wins"). I think you should have picked a side and stuck to it. Regardless, though, it was still really entertaining. Great job! Eve I really liked your Cate Archer look! I like that you didn't base it off a specific look that she's worn and instead came up with your own, that very much still fit the character. Plus the back-up reveal was brilliant. If there's one problem I have with it is that the hair looks purple when the actual character is a brunette. It looks like it might be the result of a filter applied to the picture though, so I'm not sure. As for your video game character... I actually really liked the concept! You threw some shade ("Pussy Floppins"), but it was really clever, enough to make me laugh. Comparing it to Elissa's though, I feel like Elissa's had a more unique spin to it. Yours I think fell a bit flat in that regard, since you pretty much re-used the concept of an injured Pussy and made a character out of it, utilizing things Pussy had already done in the past (the "Umbrella" move, for example), whilst Elissa used the references to her advantage and came up with the concepts for the moves whilst basing them off the songs. However, that is not to say you didn't do a great job! ---- Ladies, I've made some decisions. Dorothy Gay. Your runway was eye candy. You’re safe. Elissa Catharsis. We wanted to hang your performance in the Louvre. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have won $2,500 worth of cosmetics courtesy of http://www.anastasiabeverlyhills.com/. Ebony Dark'ness. Hello bottom two, my old friend. I'm sorry, my dear, but you are up for elimination. Morphine. This week, you lived up to our high expectations. You're safe. Gretchen Valesca. Daisy you rollin', they hatin'. You're safe. Epiqua Uniqua. Weeks three and four; Teenage Dream. Weeks five and six; Witness. I'm sorry, my dear, but you are up for elimination. ---- Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! Just to reiterate - for a lip-sync, you will essentially be "gif-syncing." You can find the lyrics to this specific song online. You will post the lyrics in the comments, and under each lyric, a gif that correlates to the line that's being sung. There should be a gif for every lyric, though you are allowed to re-use gifs for any repeating lines (such as a chorus). You don't have to upload every gif to the wiki, just link to it. The gifs you find are essentially your performance. They should be relevant and dynamic. They should include some sort of dance or representation of the lyric. You should also have a gif for any sections that may not be portrayed in the lyrics – for example, if the song climaxes in a guitar solo, don't just ignore that portion. You're also allowed to edit the lyric text (so, if you want to color, bold or italicize the text for emphasis, go ahead). You have 24 hours to submit a lip-sync, that is, until 10:00 PM EST on Saturday, August 27th. There will be no extensions. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts